In the prior art, for a power supply to be placed into a chassis, the power supply is first placed into an accommodating slot of the chassis, and L-shaped type fixing plates are connected to two side walls of the rear of the power supply. The other ends of the L-shaped fixing plates are located at a rear position of the chassis and extend toward both sides of the chassis. The other ends of the L-shaped fixing plates are locked to the rear side of the chassis, so that the power supply can be fixed in the chassis and won't shake left and right.
However, since the L-shaped fixing plates of the power supply are locked to the rear side of the chassis from the rear, it is very inconvenient in operation. The front side of the power supply is not fixed. During the process of moving the chassis, the front side of the power supply is unstable and easy to shake and even hits the side walls of the chassis to cause damage. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.